Ships Ahoy! A pirate adventure!
by Jesselynn Garcia
Summary: An interesting crossover with Kuroshitsuji and One Piece.  "Don't cry. Tsk tsk I'll take care of you." When I opened my eyes I was flying in the air still being held by my will to whatever place I was being taken to. Please…Sebastian…
1. Dismay

_**Aurora Phantomhive (POV)**_

The excitement was building up inside of me when my brother decided to go on vacation. He didn't tell me where though and that's what excited me the most. Whenever I asked him where we were going, he would only shrug with a smile or just ignored my question; I guess I was getting annoying though, since I asked every two minutes.

"Are you ready to go, Aurora?" Ciel asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Sebastian started taking our bags and going up into the boat. I ran to the tip of the boat and let the wind breeze through my hair. The air was cool and not too harsh; a wonderful day to go out and spend time with everyone. With much argument, my brother finally allowed the servants of our estate to come with us on the journey and that made it even better!

"Are you excited?" I turned and my brother hugged me. I snuggled into his chest.

"Yes but I still want to know where we're going." He ruffled my hair and I grimaced goofily; he laughed at my inability to be mad at him for long.

"Would you like some tea young master?" Sebastian stood there and waited for my brother to answer him. _So professional. _Ciel nodded and rested his hand on my head. I nodded too and curtsied to my brother's shadow as a thank you. He smiled and walked away.

"You really want to know don't you?" He asked and I started jumping with enthusiasm. He started chuckling to my happiness.

"Please please please please please!" He stopped me from jumping and hugged me again.

"Ok, we're going to Paris." My smile grew and I glomped him.

"Thank you big brother!" I giggled and stopped when I saw Sebastian already setting the table. I pointed to him and we walked to the small round table. Our butler was just putting sweets on our small plates along with our tea. Sebastian sat us down at the table and prepared our snack. I sipped happily and my brother scooted over to me with his chair. For a brief moment, we talked about the company and the finances until he told me that we shouldn't discuss anything related to our business while we were away. I was one hundred percent fine with that too; I didn't really believe my brother though, he always brings up business every now and then.

"My lady isn't it a beautiful day?" Meyrin smiled happily while watching Finny and Bard run around, my guess was that they were exploring the ship. I sipped at my tea lightly and talked with my brother who was telling me about the things he planned on doing once we got on shore. He wanted to visit the Eiffel tower during the end of our trip and I asked why but he only replied to save the best for last. I shrugged and said ok. Sebastian stood behind us with a smile listening to all the things we wanted to do and I could tell he was getting a kick out of it because we were arguing if we should have French tea or our English tea.

"It's so peaceful." I looked at the sky and thought I saw a strange shadow crowding towards the ship. _Nothing more than a cloud. _I sipped at my cup again and tried to relax myself. I mean really, what were the odds of something happening to me now? Especially when I can actually relax! The next thing I knew I was being dragged into someone's arms roughly and I coughed.

"Cute!" Something fuzzy scratched my face and it felt really weird too. The man was incredibly huge and creepy. I started screaming for my brother and I saw him starting to run towards me but Sebastian pulled him back and told him to wait there, he nodded and never took his eyes off me. The man's voice was terribly deep and he had one of those types of voice where you never wanted to be near that person because he could probably rape you in a heartbeat. He covered my mouth with a rag. "Take care of him!" A group of men came from absolutely nowhere and took knives and other weapons from their halter. I tried screaming even louder and tears ran down my eyes. _Sebastian! _He started running towards the men and lashed out with kicks from every direction and each landed perfectly on the guys that surrounded him. The creepy guy that was holding me, leaned his face towards me.

"Don't cry. Tsk tsk I'll take care of you." He laughed loudly and it rang in my ears to the point where I thought my ear drums would explode. Tears ran down faster and my eyes closed, only hearing punching, screams of pain and splashing of water. When I opened my eyes I was flying in the air still being held by my will to whatever place I was being taken to. _Please…Sebastian…_

**Hello again, I got an interesting crossover and I just had to try it out. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. It's very much appreicated and hope you enjoy this crossover.**

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


	2. The Angel Abducted

_**Sebastian Michaelis's POV**_

What a fragile little thing she is. So innocent and pure and she has no idea of what I am. Watching them sit around the table and talking about the trip that we are now going on, makes me smile to see them get along so easily. How sweet my young master is to my little angel. Her soft pale skin, how I wish to touch it and caress her in my arms and hold her as if she was my own.

"Sebastian." I see her innocence pouring through her eyes with the littlest bats of her lashes. She really is a beauty.

"Yes, my lady?" _Yes my sweet? _"Is there anything that you need?" I said and gave her the gentlest smile I could ever muster. I glanced at my young master who was sipping at his tea and looking out into the blue sky. As always, my young lord. When I returned to my angel, her cheeks were tinted and I saw a hint of a shy smile. _How cute. _

"You seem to be dozing off a bit or at least your mind seems to be wandering. Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly. I didn't release my smile.

"I am fine my lady. Please do not fret from my behavior." She nodded and she turned to the young master who smiled at her with love and protection. _What a wonderful relationship they have. _

Things happened so fast that I was too focused on the young master and his protection. There she was in the arms of a disgusting human or whatever it was. She screamed and cried to be saved but I was too preoccupied to save her. My master ran for her but I couldn't risk losing both of them so I threw him behind me and told him to stay. My demonic energy grew with anger; I could maintain it with ease. How dare they steal her away from me; they'll pay.

"Interesting men. Let me ask you, why did you take the young girl away? And who is the man that took her?" They seemed stupid enough to answer me. A scrawny man pointed a curved sword at me with a cocky face.

"Look at this fancy guy!" He laughed and put his sword under my chin. What a silly toy to play with. Another guy, they looked like pirates, came next to the guy.

"Yea, looks like he's got a load on him." He said and laughed. Lowly humans don't know who they're dealing with. So instead of killing them on the spot I lifted my leg to him and kicked him off of the boat. The others…well I was impressed that they weren't afraid. My guess is that they've seen plenty of danger before. My demeanor had been fine until I heard…

"That girl that Black Beard took is pretty cute." I wanted to scratch that smirk off his face; he could tell I was getting upset.

"Yeah, maybe he'll make her his wife!" The others laughed. "Or maybe just keep her as a toy."

"Shut up!" _Young master. _I smiled and ran for the farthest man who seemed the most scared of me and met my fist with his face. He flew off the boat into the sea, hopefully he drowned, and it should teach them a lesson. "Sebastian! Shut them up! Now!" My young master threw off his eye patch and revealed our contract. I turned to him, my reason for living and kneeled before him after removing my glove. He was holding back all of his anger and sadness. They were very close after all.

"Yes, my lord." I smiled and spun to the men who were already trying to run to me. Of course, I was too fast and smart for them so they were no problem for me. I leapt into the air and flipped backwards grabbing a man by the neck with my ankles and threw him to the wall with a thud. He fell silently. Humans are always so useless. Turns out that the man that I threw grabbed one of his friends and also got thrown but overboard and into the sea as well. Good, kill two birds with one stone.

"You won't get that far with Blackbeard! He could kick your ass before you can blink!" The last two guys smiled and ran at me with giant spears or whatever they were. Quite an easily breakable item they carry with them.

"Oh? I won't? Well he doesn't know me now does he?" I smirked while my energy raged a bit more than usual. "You've also taken something important from me and I will not have it." I said and broke the spear in half with two fingers. They were full of fear and they rushed back towards the deck of the ship. I stepped slowly to them, to make them fear me, to intimidate them and make them understand what the consequences are for stealing something precious from me. Maybe I'll just let one live to tell that _Blackbeard _who or what I am. It was always a good idea. Instead of killing one of them, I pointed ahead of them with a serious face. "Tell your _Blackbeard _that I'm coming after him to take back what he's stole and I will _not _show hesitance if he refuses." They squirmed and jumped off the ship. I didn't know where they were going and I didn't care. All I know is that I have to get her back.

"Sebastian!" I turned to my young master, who was filled with rage and hatred for the loss of his younger sister.

"Forgive me, I did the best I could." I bowed but he waved it off with a slap in the face. How cruel you are but you know what? I enjoy it, that's why I chose him.

"Let's go! We need to find those men that took Aurora!" He said with anger. Do you have any idea how I'm feeling? It would only cause chaos if you did. I took his frail body into my arms and carried him to my chest. I nudged towards the servants.

"Come on everyone." They all nodded but Finny came up to me and handed me a rolled up piece of paper.

"It's a map. I think they dropped it." I took it and thanked him; I didn't bother to look at it though, once we landed on shore I would. I jumped off the boat while the others took a small boat to the nearest shore. I went on ahead and ran on the sea, watching ripples encircle every step I made towards land.

About 2 hours running on the ocean and we finally see land. The young master has been quiet ever since we left the boat and I've become a bit concerned for him. Once we finally reached the shore, I put him down gently and watched him walk ahead of me.

"You must be very upset." I said and he glared at me with fierce eyes. I'll take that as a yes. He turned back around so I wasn't able to see his face.

"At all costs, you will find her and bring her back to me safe and sound." His voice was quiet but I could hear him.

"Sebastian, young master!" We both turned and saw the others coming up with boat. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Now everyone, we will all split up and ask around for the young mistress and the meet up here again. As soon as you find out something come back and wait for us. We will decide what to do from there." Everyone nodded and started running in all directions. It was quite lonely without her.

"Do you think she's ok?" I asked as the young master started walking towards the town.

"I sure do hope so." All I could think about was her safety for the rest of the night.


	3. A Helpful Visitor: More Problems Ahead

_** Monkey D. Luffy POV**_

"So which way do we go?" I was getting annoyed by the constant bugging and to be honest…I had no idea where to go either. I was always terrible at directions. I scratched my head and looked over the map about a hundred times and still no clue. We were in East Blue, trying to go somewhere, I didn't even know about that either. Our mission was to find Croc and take back Brook. We didn't know what happen but all we know is that we were fighting and Brook disappeared along with Croc. I was way too pissed off to think straight. Something landed on my head and I grimaced.

"Chopper, get the hell off me!" I nearly threw him off and he landed into Nami's arms like some toddler. Well he was as small as one after all. Her hair covered her face when she leaned down to the little man in her arms; he got scared and I could've sworn he almost pissed his pants! Zoro hit Chopps in the head and grimaced too.

"Come on; let's just try to find where the hell we're going. Brook owes me 20 bucks away from that wager." Nami yelled and threw chopper off her arms. He landed upside down on his hat and got stuck for a couple of minutes. I took the map again and tried thinking while they all started arguing. _Damn it!_

"Didn't you already steal enough from Alvida?" Zoro snorted and crossed his arms. Nami was getting pissed too.

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" There was silence as I walked away from the group to the other side of the ship. My finger pointed to East Blue then traced around to where Mirrorball Island was. We never went there so it was pretty confusing to get directions. "Screw it we'll play it by ear." I mumbled to myself while crumbling the map in a ball, throwing it behind me. Sighing, I looked into the ocean. How could I have been so stupid? I hope brook is alright, I mean why wouldn't he be? But still, I wasn't watching and if I had paid more attention to Croc, maybe things would've turned out differently. My eyes skimmed the darkening sky until I saw something move. I squinted and tried to get a better look. Was that…Blackbeard? At that moment something else passed by us and I turned around.

"Sorry for the interruption but we seemed to misplace something." He looked pretty fancy with that black suit. I've never seen him before but I still couldn't let my guard down. What was weird was that he had a little boy in his arms with him. That posture looked way too perfect. Zoro and Sanji got ready for a fight. The guy didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro stepped up and got ready to take out his sword. He lashed out and that man caught it with one hand! What the hell was he? Whoever he was he seemed pretty confident about it. The man put the little boy in his arms down so he could stand. The little boy had a really upset attitude; for a little kid of course. Without any warning, Zoro ran at the guy again and lashed his sword but this time the man broke it in half! My eyes widened. What the hell? How could he be so strong? Was he like some kind of super human?

"My my, what a welcome. I just wanted to ask you fine people a few questions." As the guy said that he took Zoro by the neck and dragged him forward. Zoro kicked him and flipped himself backwards, landing perfectly as usual. He flew back at him but the guy easily side stepped him and Zoro went flying out of the boat into the water. Nico and Nami bugged out at the guy in black. He only smirked and brushed off his shoulders like Zoro was nothing.

"Stop playing around Sebastian." The child finally spoke and the guy nodded. He looked at me.

"Could I talk to you?" I hesitated before nodding but maybe he could help us. He came up to me and put his hand over his chest and bowed slightly.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and this is my young master Ciel Phantomhive. We've had quite a bit of a dilemma. It seems the young master's younger sister has been taken by some man named Blackbeard." My eyes widened once I heard his name. "I assume you know him?" He asked.

"Yeah he's one of our enemies." His eyebrow went up. I saw Nami slowly creeping up next to Sebastian. I rolled my eyes and yelled at her. She stopped mid step and scowled at me. She just met this guy and she already likes him? Wow, talk about a booty call.

"If it's alright with you, we've been searching every possible means for her but my young master seems to be exhausted from our journey. Would you mind if we stayed here for the night?" I saw Nami and Nico nod furiously with hearts in their eyes. I've never seen Nico act that way before.

"Sure I guess but how can we be sure you won't attack us?" I asked and narrowed my eyes.

"You were the ones that attacked me if I am correct?" He smirked and shrugged. Well technically he's right.

"Fine, we'll let you stay." I said and watched Zoro climb into the boat and try to attack Sebastian but he stopped him before I could say anything. I sighed. "Zoro stop. He's staying here for the night because we need to talk." Zoro loosened up a bit, even though you could tell he was upset that he lost the short battle, and walked where I was. I nudged towards the rooms and let him follow me. They told me that more people were joining them so I forced Nami and Nico to share their room for the night. We all sat in an empty room that was going to be Sebastian and Ciel's room while they stayed with us. I had to admit I was still uneasy about letting them stay. Once the others came, I showed them to their room and let them settle a bit till we all met in Ciel's room to talk.

"So besides enemies, how else do you know him?" Sebastian asked me.

"He's one of our biggest enemies and we have a history with him. Blackbeard is the captain of the Blackbeard pirates. He used to be part of the Whitebeard pirates but he got defected from the crew because he killed the fourth division commander." I said as Nico and Nami came in with food and handed it to them. Sebastian refused to eat and Ciel thanked them with a nod but didn't say anything. Besides that quick say, he didn't talk much ever since they got here. A girl with red ponytails started talking.

"So he's a murderer?" I nodded to her statement and the other's came in and introduced themselves. "Sorry, I'm Meryin. This is Bard and Finny." She said with a smile. We all introduced ourselves back. They seemed harmless unlike Sebastian.

"Blackbeard held the position of Shichibukai after handing Ace over to the Marines, but gave up the title after getting new crew mates from Impel Down." I gulped down a cup of water.

"What's Shichibukai?" Sebastian asked.

"The Shichibukai is an organization of seven former pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government." I looked at Ciel who was only staring at the ground with sad eyes. Was this really bugging him that much? "Hey you alright?" Nothing out of him.

"Forgive my young master. He and his sister are very close and the fact that she is taken away from him makes him very upset." Ciel still didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, we'll find her and bring her back." I said with a smile and he didn't look up. I saw Sebastian shake his head slowly. "Right now or at least before you got here we were trying to find Croc who's another enemy of ours." I said. "He took one of our members." I grimaced to the ground.

"Croc?" He asked and I nodded. Zoro was the one to explain him this time.

"He was also a Shichibukai until he tried to take control of Alabasta. He's actually pretty smart and I think Luffy and Croc have the biggest history than with Blackbeard. He gets angry pretty easily and he's over cocky in his abilities. He tends to insult people a lot and he doesn't really kill people on the spot. He usually let's people suffer until they die." Ciel's face shot up quickly with shock. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder and Ciel calmed down a bit. Zoro continued until Nico interrupted.

"He's extremely cynical." Nami was next.

"Cold-hearted." She said and looked at me.

"One day I'll make him pay for leaving me there to die." My hand locked into a fist. "For now, we'll help you since the pipsqueak is pretty upset and he won't even talk." He looked at me.

"I love my sister. I hate it when she's in danger and I won't let her die in the hands of some stupid pirate." That was all he said and then went back to being silent. We finished up the conversation and called it a night.


	4. Displeasure With A Side of Immunity

_**Aurora Phantomhive POV**_

Everything was incredibly dark and I couldn't see anything. The tears in my eyes dried up and I was muffled shut by a rag. The guy was still carrying me as I tried to work my tongue around the rag so I could talk. That didn't work out so well to my displeasure. I heard chuckling and got thrown somewhere; I struggled as much as I could even though I was still afraid to find out where I was. The guy that was carrying me took the rag out of my mouth and slammed a door in front of me or I assumed it was a door. It was still way too dark; I breathed heavily, trying to find my way around until little flames illuminated the room. I could finally see.

"Hey there cutie!" I scooted back a bit in fear but we were separated by iron bars. I was in a prison cell… I looked everywhere to find some way to get out but I didn't have any luck with that either. I heard chuckling but it wasn't from the guy that took me. Another man was right behind him and by impulse I stepped up to the iron bars and came face to face with the dark skinned man. The other guy had a terrible scar across his face and a giant hook for one hand.

"So this is what you wouldn't shut up about?" The guy with the hook chuckled and stood next to the other guy. _Accomplices? They look like they'd get along very well…_ I tried to be confident and fearless like my brother. I stood my ground and forced my voice to not shake.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I asked with anger. They looked at me with a smile and I scowled, annoyed.

"Don't worry cutie. I'm Blackbeard." He said with a cocky smile.

"Stop calling me cutie." My eyes narrowed with anger but they both just laughed at me.

"Too cute!" Blackbeard reached for my face but I slapped it away roughly. He looked at me faking a shocked expression.

"She's feisty." He said as I heard a grunt behind me. I slowly turned and saw a really tall man lying on the floor but I could only see his back. It looked like he was wearing a black suit and it reminded me of Sebastian. My body crushed against the bars more once I saw him move a bit. Those guys on the outside started laughing loudly. _What's with these guys and laughing? Is everything that funny? _I scowled and then eyed the man on the floor. He was actually starting to get up.

"Who are you?" I nudged to the guy with the giant hook. He smirked and dragged the hook across the metal making a scratchy noise. I winced at the pain in my ears, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard but so much worse.

"Please to make your acquaintance. I am Crocodile." My eye brow went up dramatically and he laughed at me again. "You're right she is cute. As you can see I'm not the animal." I nodded slowly and turned to the tall man on the floor, who wasn't lying down anymore. His back was against the wall and he was gasping for air. His face was purely skeletal and I was more frightened on how tall he was compared to me. Don't get me wrong his entire appearance was terrifying but if you were standing right next to him, you'd understand. "Now, I guess I should take my leave." Croc said and walked away with Blackbeard following him. I shoved my back against the bars and didn't take my eyes off the strange person when he started to stand up. _He's way taller than I thought. _He started rubbing his head and looking at me. There was a silence in the room that I didn't like at all but what the hell could I say?

"Please don't be afraid." He said and his voice was very calming but I was still tense. He dusted himself off and tipped his top hat. "Nice to meet you, I'm Brook." I couldn't tell if he was trying to smile or not but my lips ended up curving upwards a bit. Then again, he still kind of scared me. He rubbed his head again and grunting to whatever pain he had. Well if he ever had a head, he had a huge afro or at least curly hair. I was right too, he was wearing a suit. He carried out his hand for me to take but my hand curled into a fist and laid against my chest, afraid of even making contact with him. I've never met anyone like him before and usually if I meet someone as…strange as him, Sebastian would be next to me or my brother. Ugh! Why does this always happen to me?  
>"Ummm." I couldn't think of anything more to say, let alone even start the conversation. What was I going to say? We're in a creepy cell and being held captive by our will by some pirate things.<p>

"I know I know. I look weird, well I am! Now that I think about it, you are kind of cute" My cheeks tinted and I looked away. He chuckled and I heard shuffling of clothes. A shadow casted over my entire body and I stared wide eyed at him, my whole head had to be raised up to actually see his face.

"Uh." I still couldn't think of anything to say. His hand reached for me and my eyes instantly closed and I felt him brush his fingers against my shoulders.

"Sorry, you had dust on you." I still couldn't tell if he's smiling.

"T-thanks." I said and blushed between the random meetings of a person to him trying to be friendly even though we've never met. He seemed nice to me but I was still worried beyond belief. _Ciel…Sebastian…where are you? _I sighed and looked down in despair. Am I always so prone to danger?

"So who are you?" He asked and offered his hand again.

"My name is Aurora." I said lowly and eyed him again.

"Nice to meet you." He said and fell back down. He was actually pretty banged up like he was in a fight before he ended up here. I walked over to him and stroked his cheek, he was really scratched up.

"Are you alright?" I asked even though it was an obvious answer. He chuckled and nodded. I looked at him sadly and put my hand on him, shaking, against his forehead. I could actually feel his temperature and I thought you couldn't feel a dead person's heat. I giggled softly.

"What?" He asked and I instantly shut up. I shook my head instead and my head started spinning in random directions.

"Wait." He nodded and leaned against the wall as I took the small bowl of water on the floor. _I need a rag…oh! I got it! _I took the bottom hemming of my dress and tore a large portion of it. After soaking the fabric in water, I dabbed his face trying to wipe off the blood on him. _sebastian's probably going to get mad but thank god that the fabric he chooses for clothes that can soak easily. He'll cold me for it later. _I came back to reality and noticed he was breathing really heavy. "Brook, was it?" He nodded and waited for me to finish. "Unfortunately this is the best I can do for now. Once we get out of here, I can help you more." I said and dabbed his face again.

"Thank you Aurora." His hand rested on my leg and I felt uneasy again. He looked at me seriously while his hand started skimming up. I punched him across the head; I ignored the slight pain in my hand after the impact of his bony head.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry, it's in my nature." He said quickly and shut up. My eyes rolled while I kept trying to clean his face up. I was just about to finish until I heard screeching again. The doors were opening.

"How do you like it here?" _Was he mocking me? _I scowled and looked at Croc. He smirked at the both of us, watching our every move, especially mine. "Enjoying your cellmate cutie?" He asked.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled back at him. He walked up to me and took my chin and dragged me close to his face.

"Maybe I should just take you and kill off Blackbeard. I think you'll have a better time with me." Croc licked his lips and I kept the scowl.

"I don't think I'll enjoy my time with either of you." I said and shoved myself away but he grabbed my wrist at the last second. He pulled me to him again.

"You've never been with me before. So you wouldn't know." He said with a bigger smirk.

"I don't think she _wants _to know." Brook chuckled behind me; Croc wasn't happy about that remark so he let go of me and grabbed Brook by his neck, throwing him out of the cell. I tried to run after them but Croc slammed the door shut before I could reach them. I yelled for him to let Brook go while I watched Croc beat the living life out of him. I screamed for him to stop but he continued on like I wasn't even there.

"Stop it you bastard! You're killing him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I tried not to let tears fall but it seemed to stop Croc from torturing my cellmate. I gripped the bars furiously and stared at Croc, who was staring at me with a cocky smirk. My breathing quickened and my heart beat gave a quicker pace. _I'm in trouble. _I gulped and took a step back when I saw him walk towards me like a predator. He swung the gate open with brute force and came up to me. I continued to walk backwards until I hit the wall, stilling never letting go of his eyes. They didn't seem upset or angry but I felt that he wasn't but the way his head whipped around to me when I made the comment made my heart beat race quicker than I could blink. He stopped just a few inches from my face and I shut my eyes, waiting…

"So you _are _feisty. Good I like a girl with spunk. But let me ask you, _what _did you call me?" He whispered in my ear and when he asked me that, his voice deepened dramatically. Before I knew it I was trembling when he trapped me in between his arms with his face _very _close to mine. My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing altogether for a minute. "_What _did you call me?" He asked once more. I stuttered at my words but he shut me up the second I finally got a word out of my mouth by kissing me. Hands started skimming up my leg; they stopped once they reached the torn end of my dress and tugged at them a little. He let go slowly and threw me on the ground. My head hit the wall and gave me a painful head rush. I winced at the pain and touched my forehead. _Blood…_I held my head and tried dragging my whole body away but my kidnapper grabbed me by my hair roughly and lifted me up to his face.

"Let…go…" I couldn't even finish my last words because of the spinning in my head. I coughed up blood and gasped for air.

"Sorry, I'm not use to the power that I gained from the Devil's Fruit." He chuckled and held my cheek. "I'll be more gentle." He said but I spit at him. He laughed and threw me again but I flew out of the cell and hit the opposite wall, hitting my head again. I coughed up blood and gasped again. Brook was right in front of me at that moment. _Thank god you're ok. _I coughed again and nearly fell unconscious from the blow. Brook carried my face and told me to keep it together so I tried.

"Quit it Croc! She's just a human girl!" As he said that I got up slowly, hugging the wall to keep from falling. Croc pointed at me and made Brook turn to me with shock. He started walking towards me and Brook got up to protect me. "You ate the fruit?" He asked with anger. _What's the fruit? _I listened attentively; maybe it could help us get out of here.

"The power…is mine." He carried a strange looking object in his hand. _That has to be it. _In seconds, he took a huge bite. It was purple with strange swirls and it looked like a pineapple. _If I could get it away from him…_I had a plan in mind; for now I had to deal with the beating and stay alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I normally don't take this long but to be honest I just graduated High school and I was forced to a celebration just recently. Please excuse my tardiness and enjoy this long chapter. Don't worry, I'll be updating again asap. Thank you!<strong>

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


	5. Under Pressure

_**Sebastian Michaelis POV**_

It has been three days since we started searching for Aurora and now I'm starting to worry. I was stoic ever since the second day. How could we have not found her? Why was it taking so long? So many questions ran through my constantly but I'll remain silent and obey my master's order till we find her. Once I do, I won't let her go. I have created a blunder unfit for a Phantomhive butler. I allowed my angel to be taken away and I will not have it. Every night, when the young master retired for the night, I would go out and search for her. No luck at that I might add and it made me more and more upset, knowing that this was getting me nowhere. My power was raging and I wanted to destroy the entire town to find her. Where could she be?

One night, while I was searching the town again, I found a strange man lurking behind the building. He looked like one of Blackbeard's pirate crew members so I watched him from the shadows. He was looking both ways furiously and I was positive he belonged to Blackbeard. When he least expected it, I came from the shadows and blocked his way in an alley.

"Who the hell are you?" He rasped out but I could tell his throat was dry. He was afraid.

"Do you work for Blackbeard?" I asked and simply ignored his question. Reminded me of how I do that to Aurora. Heh, funny how it happens too often. How I miss my innocent angel.

"Why the hell should I tell you that?" He spit out at me. How silly, he doesn't know what I am.

"Have you seen this girl?" I showed a picture of Aurora that I had with me in my inside coat pocket. He gave a quick smirk then tried to pretend to analyze the picture.

"She's cute! Never seen her before though." He smirked again; it was annoying me greatly. He was obviously faking it.

"I can tell when a human is lying. I'll ask again, have you seen her?" I glared with a force that no human on earth could bear it. It would only scare them away. Scare _her_ away. Instead of losing my patience and letting him answer again, I knocked him unconscious and brought him back to the ship. Of course I tied him up before I brought him. I made sure he stayed unconscious until I got back to the ship; I locked us in a small room and waited for him to wake up. It didn't take long.

"W-what happened?" He mumbled through his words and my hand locked tightly. I was sitting in a chair across from him with my arms crossed. He saw me and tensed instantly.

"Good, you're finally awake." I said and watched him as he tried to untie himself from the ropes. He was getting frustrated so easily. If I couldn't tie a double tree knot on a pirate what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?

"Why the hell am I here?" He tried to scream but I stopped him by letting my eyes glow that threatening red. Be a human and stay quiet. You don't want to know what happens if you continue. "W-what are you?" His voice stuttered to my presence.

"Where is she?" I leaned forward and waited but he laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I glared again but he kept laughing. I was losing my patience very _very _quickly. Without any thought in mind, I punched him in the face, making him fly into the wall. He coughed and I saw blood dripping from his mouth. I should just rip the soul out of his body right now. Sitting back down, the man was gasping for air. _Good…I wanted you to suffer_.

About an hour before dawn, I had lost complete patience with this man and nearly killed him from numerous blows to the face and cutting him slowly until he talked. He finally did.

"He's in Navarone Island! He took her there!" He screamed and was half unconscious on the floor. Luckily he still had enough energy to tell me where she was. After eight hours in forceful interrogations, I finally got a lead. With that he was knocked out and I left the room, leaving the body on the floor.


	6. Answers Cleared

_**Monkey D. Luffy POV**_

"Navarone? That's a military base for G-8." Sebastian said that Blackbeard is hiding in a military base island. Why would he hide there? The Marines are stationed there to get treated for injuries; well he is kind of stupid. He couldn't have thought of something like that and be _that _cunning. What was he thinking? "Do you really think she's there?" I asked again; I was still confused and doubtful about this idea. Someone had to be helping him besides the crew members and they weren't that smart either. Sebastian nodded with certainty. He seemed to be very desperate to find Ciel's sister. More than a person would ever. Does he have feelings that strong for her?

"I'm positive." He said and waited for me to respond.

"Ok. We'll head to Navarone now." I said with a nod and went to tell everyone. I trusted his better judgment and sailed the ship towards the island. We were close enough so in estimate it would only take us about half an hour to an hour to get there. We still needed to figure out our plan first and I couldn't stop thinking about it. We met up with the others and told them about the situation. They were just as confused as I was when I first found out but I trusted Sebastian's better judgment and agreed with his decision. The more I looked at him the more I could _feel _his anxiety and anger. It was blazing off him. So while the others started devising up a plan, me and Sebastian talked alone.

"So who's she to you?" I asked. Sebastian's eyes grew like this was new to him. I smirked and laughed. He eventually smiled.

"She's a lot to me." He looked at me and I knew what he meant.

"Does _he_ know?" I asked.

"No, my young master doesn't know." He said.

"How come?"

"He would be quite displeased if he realized that I have affectionate feelings for his _younger _sister." He looked at Ciel who was talking with the rest of the group, with a serious face. He seemed pretty serious about her.

"Do you like her that much?" I finally asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I don't like her." There was a pause and there was a soft smile on his face. He was probably thinking of her. "Í love her." He finally said.

"Does she love you?" He looked at me and gave a cocky smile.

"Yes." He was certain about that.

"Must be pretty difficult to hide it from him." I nudged to Ciel.

"Very, he's already suspicious of us." The smirk fell.

"Have you even told her that you like her?"

"I'm sure she already knows, though I've never told her personally. With the way I treat her, I'm certain that she does." He said.

"One more thing." I needed to ask him.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you?"

"Ah, so you were suspicious of me." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I laughed at him and waited. "From the looks of it, you aren't human."

"I am not a human indeed." His eyes started glowing reddish and his teeth were sharp with a smirk of the devil. "I am a demon."

"Does Ciel know?" He nodded.

"A contract was formed between us. I do as he pleases and once it is fulfilled, I take his soul."

"Does his sister know about you?" He shook his head.

"No."

"Are you going to tell her anytime soon?" I asked but he shook his head again.

"She isn't ready to know." He said with a frown.

"Don't you think she should know about this? I mean if you do love her-"

"She doesn't know what is out there and once she finds out…I'm not sure what will happen."

"Hmmm." I bit the inside of my mouth.

"She's too fragile to know the truth right now. Once she gets a little older I probably will though. At the moment it'd be best if she just believes that I am a super human." He chuckled at the inside joke.

"Do you know _how _you're going to tell her?" I asked. Why was I so curious about them?

"Not at the moment but I will when I decide to tell her." He said.

"How do you think she'll take it?" I asked; he paused and sighed.

"I don't know." He said.

"So if you or Ciel aren't telling her, my guess is that she has no idea of the contract?" I asked.

"You seem to be quite a questionnaire." He said.

"I guess. Just a lot of questions running through my mind and I have to get them answered." I shrugged. Hey it was the truth.

"Sebastian." Ciel was walking over. Sebastian whispered to me before he caught with us.

"Please keep it a secret from him." I nodded quickly.

"Sebastian, we've made a plan." He said with a serious face and I saw Sebastian smile.

"Wonderful." He said and kind of bowed to me.

"Please excuse me. My young master beckons." He said and walked to the group. I headed over right after they met up with the others. At the same time, Chopper yelled out.

"We're here." The ship landed at the shore and we all ran out of the boat, looking out at the huge island. The buildings were massive and unsecured but they shouldn't have been. This island was always topped with the best security around due to this island being a recovery area for the marines and all. It was extremely quiet and it felt hollow. Where could they be?

"She's here." Sebastian said and Ciel's face held anger. The others were ready for any fight ahead of them and that was good.

"This is going to be one _hell _of a fight." I said out loud and started walking to the main building with the others following.


	7. Plans That Established The Devil Fruit

_**Aurora Phantomhive POV**_

"Almost done. Just hang in there." I nodded still feeling dizzy from the constant beating Croc gave me. Colors were flying everywhere and I fought with myself to listen to Brook and stay awake. It didn't help that Croc would come back occasionally and take Brook away for a few hours to beat the living crap out of him. To be honest, I cared more for his safety than my own. I was lying on my back, focusing on the colors, trying to stay awake. All I could think about was Ciel and Sebastian. _Why aren't they here yet? _I coughed and thought of his smooth fingers stroking the side of my face gently. Would I ever be able to see him my brother and the man I love again?

"Sebastian…" My mind flooded with thoughts of him and my heart skipped a beat but I wasn't sure from what. Was I really going to die here? Blood dripped from my mouth but Brook cleaned it up before the dripped from my chin. He was cleaning up my face.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't nod; I only stared at the blinding lights above me, whispering a name that sounded like heaven to me. When I was finally feeling ready to get up, I did but I nearly fell back down due to the constant pounding in my head. It was surreal that I could even survive this long from a beating. I giggled mutely to myself. _Sebastian and big brother are rubbing off on me. _Brook turned to me and smiled, seeing me ok. He came over to me and whipped my face off the cuts but the bruises kept throbbing every time he would come in contact with the cuts. I winced at the pain, it was excruciating. He dabbed my head just like I did to him a few days ago but with me it was much worse. I hissed every time he touched my face even when he was careful with me. My whole was bruises and cut; the pain made me feel alive. I felt that I was actually able to do something to help him even if I was the one who was getting hurt. He was grateful to me for always standing up for him and always taking the hits but from the looks of it, I didn't think I could take anymore.

The door opened again and Brook got dragged out of the cell. I my breathing staggered as I pushed myself off the floor and hard as possible. I coughed up blood with each movement but continued to shove myself out of the cell. When I finally got up, after the minutes that seemed like hours, Croc came up to me after restraining Brook somewhere outside the torture room. He took me by the neck and I choked on my own blood. He let me go slowly and dropped me on the floor and kneeled to me.

"So do you think you've had enough? You think you're ready to come with me?" He touched my face and winced once he did. What if I said yes and left with him? What would he do with me? I would be taken away from Sebastian and my brother?

"Where would…we…go?" I sputtered out the words slowly but each breath was agonizing. He smirked and touched my face again. I held back another groan.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." He said and patted my head.

"Black…beard…-" I stuttered out.

"Won't get in my way." Simply stated with a shrug.

"Bro…ok?" My vision started swaying. I was getting dizzy.

"Will die." Another simple answer but I shook my head, only giving me a bigger headache than before. I coughed again closing my eyes then opening again over and over.

"I don't…want him…to…die." It was painful to even say one word.

"You know," he stroked my cheek with the lightest caress; it didn't compare to Sebastian's though. "You really have a lot of spunk. You stood up to me to protect that useless piece of shit," he nudged to Brook who was chained outside. "_And _you took a beating from me." He looked at me seriously. I felt the coolness of the metal when he touched me with his hook. At this point my eyes were completely opened and I could actually see him. He was _smiling at me. _Those eyes that were normally cold and soulless were actually gentle and sweet. It was surreal and I stared at him when he reached for me. One hand took my waist and helped me up; the other pulled me up slowly and carefully. I was so confused.

"Come here." He swept me under my knees and they were already weak and unable to withstand my weight. He carried me and took me out of the cell. I was scared but too tired to do anything. Brook kicked Croc under his legs and made him drop; I fell onto the floor and saw that the Devil fruit had fallen out of Croc's pocket. I smiled weakly. _The plan worked…_I got up before Croc did and shoved myself to brook untying him from the restraints after reaching for a key. I took it from the man's pocket and fell on him. He caught me and held me up.

"Stay with me Aurora." He put me down gently and ran to get the fruit. He was stopped and thrown on the floor. He rolled backwards and got up, still having the fruit in his hands.

"Give me it back!" Croc ran at super speed but Brook was looking at me.

"Aurora, close your eyes." He said.

"W-why?" I asked slowly and painfully.

"You don't want to see this." He said as a-matter-of-fact. I closed my eyes and heard nothing but a terrifying scream. Had he eaten the fruit? Before I knew it I had blanked out and my mind gave the painful idea of never getting out of this hellhole anytime soon…


	8. Arrival

_**Sebastian Michaelis POV**_

The men wouldn't stop coming at us with all force possible but of course I was too smart for any human so I beat them easily. The others, on the other hand, had a bit of trouble with them so I assisted. Zoro seemed to have the less trouble and offered to help out as well. There were piles of the weaklings everywhere due to the constant battle. In the end we still had won though it was only a minor fight.

Unfortunately to my dismay, our entire group had to split up. A man named Borsalino was the first to make us split up. Robin, Bard, Franky and were the first to depart from us to fight this guy. We wished them luck and ran off to find Aurora. Bard seemed quite excited to finally get some action and fight. He had his shot gun so I believe he'll be alright. We found out that Aurora was underground in the prison cells under the main building. Also to my dismay, it was a long way to the main building but it was easy to spot it because it was the tallest. However, our group became smaller again once Sakazuki and Kuzan came and attacked us. The hours were long until Zoro, Usopp, Meyrin and Sanji yelled at us the go and they would stay. Luffy was hesitant on making us leave because our chances of winning against Blackbeard and Croc became very slim. There were only three of us once we finally made it underground.

Each individual cell was hollow with no one inside. Croc had probably set the prisoners free. My young master start running in all directions, searching through every cell before us; there too many cells and I didn't know where to start until I heard screaming. By a woman and it sounded just like _her. _I swept my young master into my arms and nudged towards the direction of the constant screaming. We ran down the large room and through multiple hallways. _I hope you're safe Aurora and don't worry, I'm coming…_


	9. Final Battle: A Desire to be Reclaimable

_**Aurora Phantomhive POV**_

It turns out that Brook actually _did _in fact eat the fruit but Croc was still stronger because he ate more of it than Brook. The fight lasted long but I was still too tired to help Brook and I could hear everything that was happening. To my utter stupidity, I still forced myself up again and leaned against the wall, hugging it like I was on a cliff. The darkness clouded my vision and my heart was skipping beats altogether not making it any better. I struggled to keep up and waited until I thought I was able to move.

"Aurora, no. Stay down. You deserve it." Brook took my whole body and laid me down on the cold ground. I hated feeling useless, it made me feel weak and even after all the beating and pain I endured for Brook, I still wanted to get back up and sacrifice myself for him, to save him.

I struggled for him to lay me down. I didn't want to do nothing; I wanted to be _useful _and _protective. _Croc grabbed Brook by the neck when I pointed weakly behind him. He was thrown back into a wall and Croc took hold of my body by the waist. It was inevitable that he could be gentle with me because my whole body was bruised to the core. I winced at the pain, it was too much for me to handle.

"I'm taking you with me. I already silenced Blackbeard so that's another problem resolved for me." He said and kissed my neck. I cried in pain.

I heard metal being broken, if that was even possible. The door busted open in our secluded room and I saw a light that meant one thing…_They were here._

"Aurora!" I heard my brother scream at the top of his lungs and my head slowly turned to him. He was in shock and he was angered by the way I looked. Sebastian and Finny were there too but I saw people that I didn't know who on earth they were. They looked like pirates as well and they all looked ready for a fight. Sebastian was in front with my brother, and the look on his face was unreadable but I could tell he was enraged. Croc had me in one hand while laughing manically; Brook was getting up and trying to attack Croc from behind but he thrown towards the group and a guy with an open shirt caught him. He pulled Brook back and outside the room and I heard whispering towards each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Croc dropped me on the floor and I hit my head again, groaning at the numerous amount of pain in my whole body from the impact of the ground. Ciel reached me and held me by my face, crying over me.

"Aurora, please speak to me." He carried my face gently but got taken away by Croc. He tied him up and threw him next to me as I watched him struggle. He grunted and scooted himself over to me, closer. "I'm sorry…for everything." He looked away at me in shame but I choked on my words.

"You came…for…me." I coughed blood and my brother started wrestling with the rope to get free but couldn't.

"Of course I came for you." We both turned to the fight. Sebastian and the others were fighting Croc. They kicked but got thrown back and some hit the wall. Sebastian landed perfectly on his feet and punched Croc in the face, making him fly back to the wall. The crimson liquid fell down the side of his face and unto the floor. He screamed and ran to them again, he threw Sebastian and I watched him hit the opposite wall. I turned away; I couldn't watch it.

"The knife." I muttered to myself and pushed towards my brother. I was getting weaker and weaker from the constant blood loss from my head. My eyes tried adjusting to the swaying vision and I went to my brother with the knife in my hand. Brook had given it to me a few days after the first beating we took. I was unsure if I was ever going to use but I'm grateful that he gave it to me as a last resort to defend myself. I pulled it out weakly and gave the best cut I could to release him. He stared at me in shock and rubbed his wrists. Normally he would protest my possession of type of weapon but instead he held me again and helped me up.

"Come on." He said and started carrying me to a safe zone.

"Wait, please." I ushered the words and looked at Sebastian. He kicked Croc and ran to me and my brother. "Sebastian…" I called out to him and looked at me with sad eyes. "Please…take the knife." It was lying on my stomach and he took it with a nod. Ciel brung me outside the room even when I protested to keep helping him and he walked me back to a big ship. When we got there, he laid me down on a bed and sat next to me after searching for supplies. He cleaned up my face and remained silent until he was done. He wasn't an expert at medical treatment but he didn't enough to stop the bleeding in my head. I wasn't as dizzy as I was before. My breathing didn't stagger as much and my heart started beating at a normal pace again. My brother held my cheek with one hand and a rag on my other cheek. It was silent but for the first time, I enjoyed the peace and quiet. Just being with my brother again, after a full week of torture and cruelty, meant everything to me.

"I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

"You came. That's all that matters to me." I said.

"It doesn't matter if I came. Look at you, you could've died. If I had come earlier-" I interrupted.

"But you didn't come earlier…" Ciel looked at me with shock his mouth dropped a little. I have never said anything so harsh to him before but it was the truth. He didn't know what I'm thinking or why I do the things I do. I loved my brother, he was everything to me and I couldn't care for him anymore than I did now. He was all I had left in the world to keep me sane. He was everything that became me.

"I know." He said sadly.

"You still came and it doesn't change the fact that I love you any less." He looked at me and smiled sadly. His lips brushed my forehead and he whispered against my head.

"I love you too." I smiled and reached for his face.

"You will _always _mean the world to me." He kept his hand on my forehead with a smile and a sigh. I smiled in return and listened to my brother's last words before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Mother and father would be proud." He whispered.

When I woke up I was in worse pain than before but the peaceful sleep gave me enough energy to get up and about, even if my whole body was sore. The second I got out of the room, I was stopped by two girls. They introduced themselves as Robin and Nami and I gave my name. They took me back to the room and treated my whole body they best they could. It was still better than nothing and I felt even better.

After those long hours of rehabilitation and introductions, I was visited by the others and the last person to visit was Sebastian. He stood tall and lean after walking into the room. There was an eerie silence that I didn't like so I tried getting up but nearly fell over in the process. Sebastian caught me and kept his face inches from mine, breathing heavily. My heart skipped a beat and I closed my eyes while he sat me back in bed to rest.

"How are you feeling?" He finally said.

"Better. What happened to Croc?" I asked and he gave a lopsided smile.

"Don't worry he's locked up. I'm more concerned for you." He kneeled before me and took my hand in his, kissing my palm and each finger. My cheeks flustered but I couldn't bring myself to look away from his gaze. A whole without him gave me pain so much worse than the physical pain I had to deal with when I was in the cell. When I blinked, his lips were on mine carefully and I melted into his kiss. My arms locked around his neck and he pushed himself closer with each second our kiss lasted. When he finally let go, our breathing was heavy and we couldn't look away from each other.

"It was _agonizing _without you." He caressed my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine. I tapped his lips with mine quickly.

"I missed you _so _much." I whispered against his lips and kissed him again. The world always stood still every time we were together. It was what I wanted. _He_ was all I wanted. I wouldn't care to have it any other way.

"And I you my lovely angel." He whispered back.

We continued talking for a few minutes longer before he decided to take me out of the room in his arms and carefully take me outside where the others were. I was greeted with smiles and 'Heys' from everyone. Sebastian kissed my cheek quickly and my brother didn't notice a thing, which was good. He sat me down in my brother's arms and he carried me and gently.

"I've decided. We'll stay here for a while longer. Luffy and the others offered." Ciel said and I gave a smile to Brook who was smiling back goofily at me. I giggled as he thanked me for all the beatings I had taken for him. I waved it off and told him not to worry. Until the sun settled down we talked about each of our individual places. We explained our home and they did with theirs. It was very exciting as we got to know each other better than before. After all this time here, it really _was _kind of exciting and as weird as it sounded, I actually had a good time. Though this wasn't Paris, this was _still _one of the best vacations yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this <em>interesting <em>crossover of OnePiece/Kuroshitsuji. Please if you have any other requests, I would be more than happy to obliage. Very soon I am going to write another story and I hope that you enjoy that one as well. Please review and let me know what you think. Your comments and criticism are always welcomed.**

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


End file.
